This study is to assess the safety of the addition of RMP-7 to carboplatin regimen to achieve an area under the curve of 3-7 mg/ml x min in untreated patient and 3-5 mg/ml x min in patients previously treated with chemotherapy. Also to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of carboplatin used with RMP-7 and to assess the effect of this combination therapy on tumor size and KPS.